nerdudefandomcom-20200215-history
The Kingdom of Craftendo
'''The Kingdom of Craftendo '''is a fiction based off of the events that have occured on one of Fantendo's Minecraft servers, Craftendo. Chapter 0 - Craftendona It was a beautiful day in Craftendona. Birds were chirping, the sun was slowly rising, the highest pillar of the castle was shining. That beautiful golden point, with it's emerald and diamond wrappings, still standing after all these years. There was no doubt about it, Craftendona was one of the happiest and united nations around, with even the name meaning, in their language "Beautiful Land United", which still stood true to this day. Everybody was happy together, and nobody even thought about revolting against the royal family, or starting some sort of civil war, because the fact of the matter was that Craftendona was the richest, most cheer filled country to exist. Most countries around them felt generally good towards, Craftendona, although most of them are quite jealous of Craftendona's success as a country. It was owned by King Classius and Queen Ashlee with their newborn son Icing. Everything was well. That's why it was a shock when they heard it. It was huge, you could not avoid seeing it, many people confused it for a plane, but as it began to draw closer to the ground, they realized it was something more awful than a plane. And then, it hit the ground. The ground rumbled, and they heard the most god awful, ear piercing boom anyone had ever heard before. Nobody could see, for the light coming from the sky was blinding. Screams came everywhere throughout the kingdom, and just as they thought it stopped, another one came, and another, and another. An unending hell was happening. It was unescapable, and since the King and Queen thought they were doing fine, they never invested into soldiers or weaponry. An unpreventable war was occuring. A few volunteered to fight, such as Navy Bolt, who died during battle, but his son still survived. And one of the most notable doctors during the war, who's name was unknown, but his son Luke still lives to this day, rarely mentioning his father and his works. The Queen died, and the King swore to do whatever was possible to keep Icing alive from then on out. They eventually gave up their land, and moved away, ending the war. Finally peace was restored to the people of Craftendona, who have now renamed their country to "Beautiful Land of Peace" or Craftendo. Chapter 1 - Craftendo "Another day, another life threatening event", Prince Icing sighed jokingly as he woke up. He grabbed his horn, and went out onto the balcony of the castle he resides in and played the horn. "Hello everybody, it's time for your daily announcements", Ice yelled after playing the horn to gather peoples attention. "It seems as if our atmosphere keeps getting hotter, and although it's very small right now, we still need to be aware that this is happening. In other news, the King, my father, is sick today, so please send your condolences towards him. One last thing, there has been rumours of nuclear activity, however it is very unlikely that it is targeted at us, just make sure to be prepared in the situation that we do get targeted. That is all, have a peaceful day my subjects!" Ice then went downstairs, and out the royal gate of his castle, to check up on the kingdom like always. "Good morning, my prince!", said a